


軌

by KOSALAZAR



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KOSALAZAR/pseuds/KOSALAZAR
Kudos: 9





	軌

嫵媚性感Omega總裁，冰冷俊秀Alpha文員，是M公司兩大臉讚，多少omega,alpha倒在她們石榴裙和西褲下，但都被丁經理一句兩位都有主了打破了不少男男女女的羅曼史，但有些不知死的還妄想成為小說中成功擊退正宮篡位的妖精。

如火如荼時被勾得嬈媚的眼睄瞪得緊緊，咕咚一聲吞口水後就聽到紅艷的厚脣附上耳邊，吐氣如蘭「滾」被蜜浸淫過而低沉魅惑的聲音令人一絲都不惱羞，只摸著鼻子悻悻地笑著離場。

或是表白時冷峻的臉像是習慣面不改容，插著西褲袋，張開小巧的口，磁性的低音炮「不好意思我不接受」已是習慣無數表白，小口就自動道出這句話。

這二人被稱做M兩個世界或者冰火兩重天，大家卻不知她們之間的恩怨。

「金總，這有份文件要您簽名。」金容仙聽見內線電話熟悉的低音炮，嘴角勾得邪魅「進來吧」

看著將襯衫扭扣扣到最高，領帶結得整齊的文星伊，就歪嘴冷笑，放鬆身子躺在辦公椅上，雙手隨意搭在肚前「脫掉最上那兩粒扣子。」

文星伊置若罔聞打開合約放在金容仙桌上，從胸前取出一支鋼筆雙手捧著遞給金容仙，恭敬地低著頭待她檢閲合同。

倏忽之間，一種輕柔的感覺觸上手腕，文星伊慌忙抬頭，金容仙脫下黑絲襪，一隻腿跪上辦公桌上，靠前束綁文星伊的手腕，文星伊像是習慣了，一聲不響，只冷冰冰看著金容仙。

金容仙坐回椅子上，將腿搭上辦公桌上，戴上金絲橢圓框眼鏡，認真地端詳著合同，小腳丫一點一點的，無視冷冽的視線。

脫去黑絲襪，文星伊居高臨下就看到包臀裙下的黑色蕾絲T back，渾圓的蜜桃看上來白晢滑彈，白花花纖長的美腿更是沒有一絲贅肉，面不改容，西褲的帳篷卻騙不了任何人。

金容仙托一下眼鏡，抬眸看到了那鼓起，遂將腿放下，托著腮子看著文星伊，亮眼一眨一眨，圓臉可愛更多的是魅惑，伸出纖指沿著俊臉掃「今天小白臉怎麼這樣不聽話呢…」被綁著雙手的文星伊無法避開，只冷冽地瞪著金容仙的魔掌。

「那…我自己來了喔…」金容仙伸手作亂，文星伊咬緊牙關，艱難才張口吐出一句話「金總請簽名…」金容仙扯鬆文星伊的領帶，解了兩粒扣子，襯衫鬆鬆垮垮的。

金容仙拉過文星伊的領帶，借力湊到她臉前，玩味悠悠地說「呵，文星伊，我只想到四個字形容你，衣。冠。禽。獸。」文星伊冷漠的臉上終於有一絲崩塌，咬牙切齒「金容仙…」

金容仙慢慢退開走到辦公桌後蹲下從抽屜裡抽出一份文件亮在手中「你老婆要那四環房子」扔到桌子上，文星伊笑意一閃而過，然後抬手使眼色讓金容仙把她給絲襪給解了，金容仙解開後文星伊右手就將金容仙翻過來，背抱著她，揉著胸前的柔軟，左手粗暴地解著皮帶，咬著金容仙的耳垂，口齒不清地說「很好玩嗎金容仙？」

敲門聲打斷總裁房中一齣活春宮，金容仙彈了一下文星伊的堅挺「別高興得太早。」  
————————————————————

文星伊正懊惱，從那天在公司通宵加班撞見金總發情期，被「幫忙」後金總闊綽地扔來一纍現金，就此就淪為小白臉生活，但半推半就，面對包養自己的尤物富婆就…暗生情愫了，可能是因為她淫賤的叫聲，激情的性愛吧…

文妻將頭伸進房中，喊起在辦公桌埋頭苦幹的文星伊「老婆，你總裁來了，說有份報告趕著明天開會用。」一邊說一邊進來摟了一下文星伊肩膀「快去吧別讓你總裁等。」

文星伊心內一陣驚恐，幸好出去客廳發現金容仙穿戴整齊公裝，甚至換了條灰白間條長褲，顯得更加修長知性。

「金總您請坐，家裡沒生果了，我出去買點回來。」文妻背好側垮包，穿著鞋著。

「不用了，媳婦你休息去吧！」文星伊著急地衝去門口摟上文妻的腰。

「你快忙吧！」

「那就有勞您了」金容仙笑得恬靜，聲音在文星伊耳中聽出那笑意。

「哎…你家很窮嗎？這空調劣得很」金容仙嘟囔著，解開上身的襯衫，扭扣下竟然是只有兩塊薄紗的性感內衣，小櫻桃被黑網濾得格外誘人，渾圓都逃脫於內衣外。

金容仙像一隻軟骨動物懶慵地依著沙發，伸手到後頸撕去抑制貼，一股槴子花味充斥屋子裡，與妖嬈的金容仙，花味輕盈柔媚令文星伊沉沉墜入溫柔鄉中，棉褲襠間亦被眼前性感的妖精和信息素牽起一鼓。

金容仙慢悠悠抽去腰間棕色麻花腰帶，環在文星伊的頸上，眼前放大的正是欲望的交匯，熾到啪嗒火光，理智在雙脣互觸崩了線。

金容仙手力一使文星伊就抱起她，omega雙腿順道勾上alpha緊緻的腰肢上，文星伊隔著鬆鬆垮垮的襯衣撫摸著金容仙曼妙身軀，蝴蝶骨，腰窩，渾圓豐腴的股蛋，藝術般精緻，捧在手心中怕碎掉地呵護，但文星伊捧著手中尤物只想狠狠地要她。

顯然地，越發濕熱的大腿根部，越發嬌吟的喘息，越發著急地扒著文星伊的衛衣，火柴燃起，它需火熱無空隙摩擦，燃燒需要氧氣，燃料，高溫，金容仙此刻只需要文星伊，她捧著alpha的臉對上就熱烈地啃著脣齒，文星磕碰碰撞進書房。  
=  
將燙手濕熱的人放下，七手八腳解開搖搖欲墜的襯衣，omega揪起欲埋頭到胸前的alpha，alpha被中止了後抬起猩紅的雙眸，粗喘地看著金容仙，但被瞳孔中一泛清湖浸潤了她，呼氣續漸恢復正常。

「這是甚麼那麼硬的…」金容仙伸手感覺硬挺在棉褲下挺了一大包，便揉著，故作純情眨著炯炯漂亮大眼問，一臉純潔配上上身淫娃般東歪西斜的性感內衣令文星伊想直接撲倒她。

文星伊攬著金容仙纖幼而緊緻的腰一下抬上辦公桌上，粗魯地扯掉褲子，這腹黑總裁真壞，你看這半透明黑色蕾絲內褲，文星伊輕笑一下扯起旁邊的繩子彈了一下。

「哼嗯？這樣好玩嗎？」文星伊揪著內褲後面，讓內褲幼小的襠位緊緊擠著金容仙的嫩肉，陰脣被蹂躪得皺著，冷漠地問不小心漏出一聲呻吟的金容仙

「嗯啊嗯…你膽肥了…」體下火辣辣的疼又刺激了蜜汁爭相流出，浸得透出網絲在桌上留下水漬，金容仙扯著文星伊頸上的腰帶說，看著一隻鹽面的狼狗因玩弄著出水的小穴冷淡的臉露了一個痞氣的笑，又刺激得小穴引出一股潺潺流水。

佛手柑味的信息素直衝上腦瓜門，明明如夏日大海般清新，但令金容仙嘗到春藥一樣，腦海一片黏糊，桃紅絳紫交織的淫靡，纖長的手線條在色調中突顯得特有淫欲，只靠想像已足以令金容仙濕得一塌糊塗「啊嗯…嗯啊啊…好長…啊好…好深…」

「金總…」狼虎之言令Alpha的下身，崩緊得不行，她捏著金容仙的下巴，湊著戴著銀圈的耳垂，吹一口氣道「你知道你在玩火嗎？說這些…嗯…我受不了…」

文星伊俯下身嘗到了蜜汁的甘味，跳脫的小舌不斷挑逗金容仙的小核，它像極一個孩子，你調弄時，她嬉笑躲避，反覆重覆，樂極忘形，玩樂得口水垂涎。

金容仙出身於都市，未嘗過騎馬，不善於馬術，獨會提著文星伊頸上的馬鞍，一手操控alpha在自己跨下的速度力量，大力一拉，小舌鑽到深處，爽的雙腿抖得厲害。

「金總…試下自己的味道…啊嗯…好甜的」金容仙別過頭去，文星伊霸氣地捏著金容仙的臉頰肉轉過來，脣齒相依，並不溫柔，但亦足夠令兩人死死將自己困於對方心底中，趕都不願出來。

文星伊右手伸到小縫，揉捏著omega已濕透泛濫得軟熱的私處，二指被黏液黏得只感覺到溫軟的陰部，滑溜溜令蜜液令揉搓小核的動作更加順暢，快感倍增「啊…啊嗯嗯好濕…哼好喜歡…嗯哼好舒服」

根部崩緊得直疼，扯得下面兩顆亦發紅，感覺到腺體扯得老高，電流從神經竄上腹部再衝向腦部，金容仙滑嫩的手搓揉碩大的腺體，感受到青筋的凸出。

「啊啊嗯…我好濕…星…嚶你弄得好多水出來…」文星伊聽得莫名興奮，亦哼哧挺著下身，硬挺在金容仙嬌嫩的手中滑動，金容仙還火上燒油從上往下吐了一口口水在崩緊發紅的腺體上「赫赫…」濕熱的快感令文星伊低聲歎謂，紅了眼地低頭吻向金容仙胸前豐滿，淫穢的聲音說明了活潑的舌頭取悅得她老闆很稱心。

文星伊伸出舌頭在乳溝中間舔舐，爽得金容仙雙臂夾著豐乳兩旁，驚人乳量弄得文星伊快窒息了，但死在飄逸奶香的軟肉中亦死而無憾，金容仙揣著巨乳往Alpha臉上拍打，拍拍作響，嫩乳滑過小舌，文星伊吃痛但爽得一口吸上溝中的嫩肉。

文星伊粗魯地將金容仙轉過身去，放到跪趴的姿勢，左手揉捏著白嫩的股蛋，果然常去健身，翹彈但無贅肉，右手擼著粗長的腺體在小縫上磨蹭，小核感受到巨柱濕熱的摩擦就敏感得抖動全身。

一片泛濫將腺體順利地滑進小穴，緊緻的蜜穴將alpha吸得忘情地抽插著，感受著青筋被層層皺摺間的蜜液打濕。

「金總…放鬆點…夾太緊了…」金容仙轉頭就見文星伊咬緊脣瓣，眼泛上一層水霧，金容仙乳前五指紅印因文星伊的攥緊更是朱紅，強忍的表情亦令金容仙生了想欺負她的想法，她亦確實這樣做了。

「我這小白臉找得太好了吧~」金容仙立起身子，轉頭湊到薄脣上，感受到巨大的腺體快速略過敏感褶壁，就撅翹臀向後壓，將硬挺深深吞進下面的小嘴裡，小嘴吸得緊繃的，脣齒相依亦無阻omega的輕吟，催請著身後的野獸將她吃抹乾淨。

向後拍壓的動作令金容仙爽得欲仙欲死，渾身發軟將全身卸力在文星伊身上，文星伊躺下讓金容仙坐在她跨上自己搖，扶著一雙豐滿的渾圓令金容仙平穩在上搖曳「昂啊……太深了…」

Omega被Alpha的使勁頂跨頂得支離破碎，異於在公司會議認真的樣子，文星伊更喜歡她在自己身下被操得朧不了腿，盡吟淫穢的狼虎之言。

金容仙最喜歡看到文星伊因自己的Dirty Talk而動情，瞳孔照出無限的慾望，卻咬著薄脣隱忍著的模樣，總會忍不住散發Omega誘受的本性，只想她狠狠地要自己，操得水流不停，陰脣紅腫發疼，下不了床做個不負責任的總裁。

前後搖曳都不夠，整個人坐著打圈才能關顧蜜穴多處敏感神經，Omega刺激得直著腰抖「星，你…太長了…比我老婆棒多了……嗯啊啊…」被情愛燻得聲音沙啞性感，被她喊出的星情動得愣了一下，隨便聽見與她老婆的比較文星伊突然醋意大發扶著白嫩的翹臀奮力向上頂「不行…要頂壞了~~啊星你頂得太深了…嗯嗯啊嗯~」  
=  
“叫你拿我跟你老婆比！”憤怒的小星伊於緊緻溫熱的小洞橫衝直撞，點起金容仙的慾望，吃痛得咬著手指，這可誘惑得Alpha的腺體瞬間擴了幾圈，脹得金容仙吃痛叫一聲便倒在文星伊身上

「讓你頂！讓你脹！嚶~啊痛~~」文星伊精緻的鎖骨和小乳都淪為小兔子的洩憤工具。

「啊！金容仙你瘋了？痛！」文星伊坐起，小星伊勾上在穴內的敏感點上。

「昂你凶我！」金容仙被兇得委屈巴巴，倏忽之間眼上泛上淡紅水霧，像極了隻被倉鼠咬了一下圓滾滾的尾巴的樣子，文星伊竟然一把攬著金容仙，看到那一下竟然心揪了一下，明明沒喝醉了，頭靠在肩上，嗅到頸後淡淡槴子花味，文星伊情不自禁輕輕吻著瘦削的頸項，感受到金容仙渾身一顫，便更溫柔舔吻著，一絲槴子花的甜味從口腔鑽入心底。

喀啦，二人聞聲驚嚇對視一下，文星伊趕緊從金容仙體內退出。

文妻怕麻煩到二人談事，從門縫伸入小小的頭問「咦？你總裁呢？」

「喔上衛生間了」文星伊回答完低頭看著文件，身軀在不為意間微顫抖，眉眼間皺得頗僵硬

「辛苦你了老公」文妻走到辦公桌前吻了她一下，文星伊明顯怔了一下

「怎麼了？」文妻擔憂地問

「沒事呀老婆，我要加工呢，你快去休息吧」  
「嗯哼」文妻順道帶上門

文星伊馬上攤軟在辦公椅上「金總你別這樣…」看著桌下的金容仙賣力地含著，媚眼如絲，整塊俏臉就是誘惑，太長塞不進喉嚨便頂在口腔旁的軟肉，舌頭在碩大的傘狀體上像是無處安放，只能四處亂竄。

「是嗎？不喜歡嗎？但小星伊說她喜歡呢~」金容仙抬頭皺著小眉問，再舔掉小頭的滲出的液體，九淺一深套弄巨柱「赫嗯」文星伊摁著金容仙的腦勺頂前下身，弄到金容仙喉嚨裡。

「星，考你一題IQ題，答對了，部門經理這位置屬於你的。」不是高職多吸引，只是被她問完後提著腺體拍打在通紅濕得有液體在尖端欲滴的舌頭上，微眯緋紅的樣子別説有多色清了，金牌女花服侍也沒那麼淫盪。

「説吧」文星伊扶起金容仙，將硬挺塞進深不可測的乳溝中抽插，明明沒舔渾全身，卻總有點不明濕液遍佈全身，別於緋紅水潤的水蜜桃，金容仙泛水澤的玉軀更有一個黏糊感，能順滑之餘拉起曖昧的水絲，尤其誘惑。

「替神口交，猜一個成語」金容仙眼神滿是調戲，張開小口往硬挺就含下去，豐唇被擠得水潤盈盈貼在碩大的青筋上。

文星伊爽得迷濛起來，小嘴吸得用力，但文星伊可沒那麼快想射，這次她扯著金容仙的頭髮，碩大在渾圓上拍打幾下，看著波濤洶湧地回彈就用力夾緊兩乳旁，腺體順著混液在溝中滑行，快感衝上腦勺，挺起腰肢屁股離開辦公椅，凌空確保無阻礙就奮力挺腰在乳縫中快速抽插。

很難才能從深喉中抽出粗大，金容仙喘著重息，玉指抹走滴到下巴上的混液，也未等到文星伊回答，雙手捧著剛再擴一圈的腺體，對上文星伊濛上情慾的媚眼，張開濕淰紅潤的小嘴輕輕舔一下腺體尖端，一字一字吐出「暴。殄（tian）。天。物。」

文星伊像是打了雞血一樣，扯著金容仙的胳膊從桌子下拉上來，桌子上的文件瞬間都身處地上，一具玲瓏有序的玉軀被摁在桌上，Alpha抬起Omega的右腿，這令巨挺狠狠嵌入水穴中，菇頭擠進子宮頸，痛得金容仙生理涙水俱擠出，嗷嗷叫著，但被勾起獸性的文星伊哪管得那麼多，挺起腰抓著白滑長腿抽插金容仙，還啃咬著金容仙骨感的玉腳丫子，為甚麼由頭到尾都那麼完美，連腳跟的括度亦像藝術，看著哭得梨花帶雨仍嬌媚的金容仙文星伊壓在纖腰旁猛力抽送。

看到抽出時附在硬挺上被黏液糊開的血絲文星伊才心疼地俯下身尋找鹹鹹的嘴脣，將金容仙嬌嗔繾綣在小舌中。

「小白臉穿衣速度還挺快的」金容仙這時候還揶揄文星伊，Alpha拭過肉臉上的涙，痞笑了一下「是挺快的，跟你濕的時間差不多」一代好腰，再次頂得深深的。

金容仙看著小狼狗痞笑又侍候得那麼舒服，就想派一下福利，挑起紅艷的嘴角，被操得眼眶濕潤的媚眼隨輕笑一垂：「想要甚麼？寶馬？還是大點的公寓？」

「想要你」二人都被突然的一句愣住了，但在內刮起狂浪在拍打著，本是各自有軌跡的二人交錯一起，難道要為像童話熱切的一交錯點砍掉走過的軌道和要走的路軌？

有人說炮友不靠譜，這二人就該反駁了，以靈魂最深處的契交，打炮不靠譜難道童話公主美好感情靠譜，成熟點就明白做ai用的不只技術，糾結感情的時候信不信做一做就能分清楚對人的感情，做ai不只是身靈上的舒爽，而是契合的那刻，大腦自會瞬間整理到主觀意識的情感。

「喲這麼貪心的嗎？」金容仙以嬉笑掩飾內心對眼前Alpha的心動，但電光火石間眼神交錯令注重計劃，不簽沒有百份之一百賺錢的約，不賭沒有100%贏的賭博的金容仙像個青春期孩子，不顧一切不知哪來的想法和信心，砍掉走過的軌道和將要走的軌跡，與眼前人重建一條新道路。

一天之間兩位各自離婚然後結婚的消息震驚全公司，後來丁輝人問起微醺的金容仙，金容仙整個人掛在文星伊身上，偏頭回丁輝人：「害，本來軌道就人建出來的，我還要調著給它控制？傻嗎」

當丁輝人感覺自己聽到甚麼人生大道理，需要掏出小本本記下時

「何況，飄里比我前妻棒多了~我最喜歡「暴殄天物」了~」未說完金容仙已被文星伊扛進房間大戰三百回合了。


End file.
